


Spiderman Saves The Day

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Kidnapping, Morse Code, Peter Parker is good with kids, Strong Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: When Clint Barton’s youngest gets kidnapped, the Avengers are on the case. However, a certain masked vigilante beats them to the chase and puts himself on Tony Stark’s radar.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 359





	Spiderman Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Peter’s an absolute legend🤠 and once again I love to write Peter meeting the Avengers and I’ll do it forever

The Avengers, par Clint Barton, were all sat down in the conference room. Tony Stark, the leader of their meeting, stood proudly at one end of the large table; he did own the building after all. Steve was boring most of the team stiff with his latest tale about the golden days, the only person really listening was the man who lived those days with him. Natasha had her legs up on the table, almost snoring, as she waited for her good friend to come in. Clint was an hour late to their scheduled meeting and Fury refused to start without him so they all had to wait for him to come inside. 

The door suddenly sprang open. A worried looking Barton bust through, sweat dripping through his forehead. He stared around at his team and before anyone could explain about his absence, he broke down in tears.

“Woah!” Natasha rushed over, “Barton, what’s up?” 

“Some maniac- they- they got Nathaniel- they took him!” 

Clint’s words were rushed. They were almost unrecognisable but the way he stared at the team for help was clear as day. His hands were shaking, the bow and arrow clenched in his hand. 

“We’re going to get him back, Clint,” Tony came over. “Have you got any clues? Did the dick that did this contact you in any way?” 

“N-No,” Clint said. “I have no clue. He was there one minute and gone the next. I-I can’t- this has got to be a joke.” 

Friday’s screen’s suddenly glitched. The footage on the TV played a blurry view of Clint Barton’s youngest child looking scared and alone. It showed him tied up to a broken chair, surrounded by men with guns. He was crying out to his mum and dad, sobbing. 

Immediately, on the other side of the screen, Clint Barton threw up over his feet. Tony Stark watched in horror, clutching a hand over his heart. Natasha hugged into Clint’s side and tried to turn him away from the picture. 

Tony was quick to locate the coordinates, only taking Friday two minutes, but it looked as if someone beat him to it. Suddenly, all of the guards around the area were knocked out. A red mask popped into the screen and waved. 

Peter Parker, or Spiderman, knelt down in front of the boy as ten guards laid around them. He held a hand out for the young boy to take.

“It’s okay,” He said, softly. “Guess what? I’m a superhero just like your daddy. You can trust me. I’ll take you to him.” 

Clint watched as the boy in spandex spoke gently to his son. He urged Nathaniel to take his hand and go with the man. When the little one hesitantly put his hand on top of the glove, he sighed in relief. 

“You got to do a favour for me here, kid. You’re going to have to be very very quiet for me as there is still a lot of evil men out there. When I move you have to hold on SUPER tight, okay? If you get scared and you think that you might fall off you just tap my arm a few times and we’ll take a quick pit stop. We need to move quickly, though, so we can’t take many of those. You do that if it’s a massive emergency. Do you understand?” 

Nathaniel nodded quickly and was put onto Peter’s back. He gripped the teenager’s shoulders and got ready for him to move. Peter turned his head directly to the camera and saluted.

“Mr Barton, sir. I’ll meet you at an undisclosed location. If you happen to know a certain code then these are the coordinates.” 

Peter tapped the camera screen a few times to let the superhero know in morse code where he’ll be. He didn’t want anyone to follow him or easily figure out where they’ll be so he did what we could. The camera turned off.

“What the hell just happened?” Bruce said, still sat down in his chair. “Who was that?”

“Does it matter? He’s got my kid. My baby is safe.” Clint said. “I d-didn’t get the morse code-I was too distracted. Stark can you play it again? Please?” 

“I already got it, Barton. Come on- lets go get that kid of yours.” Tony said.

Peter huffed as he swung through the forest. He felt the kid tap on his shoulder so he slowed down and got down to the floor. He put Nate on the ground and gave him a big smile. Digging a chocolate bar out of his bag, he handed it over to the kid.

“You should eat up.” Peter told him. He read out the back of the bar to him. “See? It says a LOT of energy. I think that’s good, don’t you?” 

“W-Who are you?” Nate said. “Where is my mummy and daddy?” 

“That’s where we’re heading.” Peter told him, unwrapping the chocolate bar. “Those really scary men that took you are gone now so we don’t need to worry, okay? They will be asleep for about 2 hours so we’ve got a realllly big head-start.”

“Your mask is scary.” Nate frowned. He took the chocolate in his little hands and broke the tiniest bit of it off to pass it over to Peter.

Reluctantly, Peter took the mask off. “See. I’m just a normal person. My name is Peter.” 

“You look too young to be like my daddy. He says I have to wait until I’m 20 before I can ever try and do really cool spy training.” He told Peter, crossing his arms.

The teenager chuckled. “Oh yeah? Well... I’ll tell you a secret. I’m actually 100 years old- I just look really young.” 

Nate gasped. “No way!”

“AND I was bit by a radioactive spider who gave me super duper cool powers.” 

Peter heard a rustling in the bushes. He put his mask on and picked the kid back up, putting him on his back. 

“We have to go. I think those weird men might have woken up before I thought they could. If you get scared- just close your eyes REALLY tight. You got this.”

Peter arrived at the location to see all of the avengers stood around in a circle. As soon as he was noticed, they all drew weapons out at him before realising Nate was sat on his shoulders. Clint put his arrows down and sprinted towards him. He took Nate in his arms and hugged him so tight that Peter heard a sharp exhale of breath from the kid. 

“Thank you..,” He managed to say after taking a break from hugging his kid. 

“That’s just what I do Mr Barton.” Peter grinned. He knelt down to Nate and passed him the rest of the chocolate that he didn’t get to eat from before. “You stay safe, kiddo. Remember- you’ll have to reach the ripe old age of one hundred, like me, before you can ever think about following in daddy’s footsteps.” 

Peter shot a web at a nearby tree but was stopped by Tony. “I can see your leg. It’s hurt.”

“I’ll be fine- Mr, uh- Iron Man- s-sir- Tony Stark-,” Peter stuttered, not believing he was talking to his idol. “It’s just a scrape.” 

“Sure.” 

“Well. Uh. It was nice to meet you all.” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to look over it still.” Tony said, out of his suit.

Peter looked down at his leg and saw the wet blood on it. “I’ve got super-healing powers.” 

“So does Steve. That doesn’t mean he gets away with not getting looked at. That’s a serious wound.” Tony knelt down and poked close to where the blood was. “Also- what on earth are you wearing? They look like pyjamas? How do even do what you do, I thought you used tech?” 

“Uh, n-no! The only thing I make is the webs... um- everything else is my powers so it’s just... me.” 

“Yeah! He was bitten by a SPIDER!” Nate said, his face scrunching up. “He’s also 100 years old. He told me that. I thought he was super duper young! Like- I thought he was the same as Cooper, maybe a LITTLE older, but apparently he’s actually 100! That’s ancient!” 

Peter fake gasped. “That was a secret!”

Nate laughed on top of his father’s shoulders. “Thank you for saving me Mr Peter.”

The teenager’s eyes went wide. Shit. He should not have told the little one his name. He quickly attached a web to the closest tree.

“You’re welcome, Nate. Well- I should be going now.” He shouted, swinging away.

“What a character.” Tony mumbled, crossing his arms. “I’m going to find out who that kid is.”

“Please do.” Clint said. “I need to thank the hero that saved my boy.”

Peter swung over to queens and climbed into his best friend’s window. Ned was sat there waiting for him and grinned out of excitement when he saw the suit. 

“Peter- that was SO cool! You went- boom! Then boom! Those men didn’t even stand a chance. Then you went over to Mr Barton’s kid and did this whole speech to him and then MORSE CODE! It was straight out of an action film, dude! Then! The news did this whole shot of you from this helicopter when you gave Nate back! You met IRON MAN!” Ned’s voice was loud.

Peter stood up in his best friend’s room. Before he could reply and match the excitement, he collapsed down onto the floor.

He woke up again to two people staring at him. Ned was shaking his shoulders whilst MJ stood in the corner with her arms crossed. She looked down at her watch the moment Peter opened his eyes.

“You were out for 33 minutes and 56 seconds this time... it’s a record! I should’ve stopped for cake on the way over.” MJ deadpanned. 

“Ahh..,” Peter moved about. He looked down at his leg. “You’ve bandaged it.”

“Yeah, I did. You should have done that on the way to the avengers. This one looked quite serious, Peter. You need to look after yourself..” 

“I was fine.” Peter sighed, sitting up. “It was so cool.” 

“Yeah it was!” Ned nodded quickly as he put his thumbs up to his friend. “So many people saw it as well! There’s going to be Spiderman merch before we know it..”

“You two are idiots.” MJ rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” She added, walking out of the room. 

“She’s so pretty...” Peter sighed.

“I heard that!” A voice came from outside the door.

“Shit!”

Tony was in his lab a few days later. He replayed the footage of Nate over and over again. He watched the way the masked boy took out those guards out without making a noise. He talked to the kid effortlessly. Fury always told him to be on the lookout for new recruits and he had just found the newest member of the avengers.

“Friday!” Tony spoke up to the ceiling. “Can you get me all the information you have on Spiderman, please?” 

Tony watched the blurry footage. He raised his eyebrows, surprised, when he saw the boy catch a flying car in his arms. The kid was fast, resourceful and apparently smart enough to use morse code and track co-ordinates at an alarming rate. 

“Peter... hmm, do you think he gave Nate his last name? Probably not..,” Tony hummed to himself. “Fri... scan the video.. how old would you say the Spider is?” 

“I’d say his age is between 12 and 18, sir.” Friday replied through the ceiling only seconds after Tony asked the question.

“Friday scan every Peter in that age range around the Queens area. I heard that’s where he’s seen the most. I want to find who this boy is.” 

“Closest match to the person in the video and from the camera in your suit is a 15 year old boy from Queens. His name is Peter Parker.” Friday spoke over the speaker.

Tony grinned. He leant back in his chair, his hands at the back of his head. “Brilliant. Thanks baby girl.” 

Tony Stark was nothing if not dramatic. He decided he needed to find Peter as soon as he could. Checking his watch, he realised a kid his age should be in school right now. He researched what school this Peter was enrolled in. Midtown tech. Tony raised his eyebrows; this kid must be clever. 

Changing out of his lab clothes and into one of his many suits, he called Happy to take him to Midtown. Happy, as grumpy as ever, was confused as they parked outside the high school but he knew better than to question Tony Stark. 

“Hello?” Tony asked, standing in front of the desk. The woman at the desk, who wasn’t hiding the fact that she didn’t want to be there, looked up. Her eyes went wide when she realised who was standing in front of her. “Would you mind telling me what classroom Mr Peter Parker is in? I’d like to talk to him.” 

“Uh- M-Mr Stark? Y-You have to tell us in advance if you want to take a child out of school...,” She spoke.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem. I know the principal personally. In fact.. I seem to remember a generous donation to this school only a month ago.” Tony looked down at the woman’s name tag. “Cindy... is it? Would you please just get me the information I need.” 

“Mr Stark- I-I could lose my job. I-I can’t-,” 

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure that won’t happen. If it does- you can just have a job at Stark Industries.” Tony grinned. “Come on- Peter Parker.”

“Um...” Cindy logged into the computer. “Peter... he is in.. gym class. It’s just up the hall, take a left, and it’s the first big room through the main door.”

“Perfect.” Tony slipped a 50 dollar bill on the table. He took the sunglasses off his face and gave her a little wink. “For your efforts. Thank you Cindy.” 

Cindy took the cash and put it into her pocket, watching Tony walk away. She let a breath of relief as he turned the corner, almost in disbelief about what just happened. 

Peter was sat in gym class with his best friend Ned chatting in his ear about the events of only a few nights before. He was listening to his gym teacher as he showed them a video of Captain America. Suddenly, the doors of the gym opened. Everyone’s eyes flung to the figure that walked in.

“He’s really not that cool.” Tony Stark said, smiling. “Is this really what they show these kids these days? Where’s a video of me? I’m clearly the coolest avenger.” 

“Mr Stark?” Their teacher said, eyes wide. “Uh- I wasn’t informed you would be in our class today?” 

“That’s because it wasn’t planned.” His eyes went into the crow of his kids. He chucked under his breath at all their shocked faces. He made eye contact with Peter and his smile grew wider. Peter’s eyes were wide and Tony could see in his face that he was panicking. “I’m here for Peter Parker.”

“Pete?” Ned whispered. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Peter whispered back. 

“Peteeeerrr-,” Tony said. “Come on, kid. I need to speak to you.” 

Peter stood up, nervously. He walked over to his teacher, “Do I have permission to go?” 

“Uh- I have no idea. Who am I to say no to Tony Stark.” His teacher said, laughing. 

Peter’s eyes went to Tony who was also laughing. His spider senses weren’t going off so he knew he wasn’t in trouble. “Well, uh, hello.. it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh- don’t be modest, kiddo. We’ve met before, haven’t we? I’m sure your classmates would love to know that your Tony Stark’s intern?” Tony winked, knowing Peter would want to keep his identity safe. 

“Uh.. haha- yeah.” Peter nodded.

“Let’s go.” Tony said. 

The two of them walked outside of the gym. Tony told the kid to get his backpack as they were going back to Stark industries. As Peter ran to get his backpack, Principal Morita approached him.

“Mr Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure? You caused quite the stir in the reception office.” He spoke, extending a hand to shake. 

Tony took the hand. He shook the man’s hand for a few seconds. “I’m here to speak to one of your brilliant students. Mr Parker.” 

As if summoned, Peter walked up to the two adults with his backpack over his shoulders. He stood beside Tony and looked up at his principal, who’s smile was wide and proud.

“Ah! Peter... one of our finest students. If I may.. what is the reason you are taking him out of class?” The man asked, his tone a little bit harsh. 

“Peter, here, is my newest intern. The youngest ever.” Tony replied. “I’m sure you won’t mind that’s he coming out of school for the afternoon, however. I know Stark Industries has a lot of pull on this school. I simply want to go over his first few sessions. There really isn’t enough hours in the day.. is there?” 

Morita looked between the two. “I care about every single one of my students, Mr Stark. As long as this isn’t a common occurrence than I grant permission. He’s been through a lot and he still shines as one of our brightest so it is not a surprise to me that you have chosen him.” 

“Looks like I’ve made a right choice then.” Tony said. “Come on, kiddo. My driver is waiting outside and he’s probably getting annoyed as we speak.” 

The school bell went to signify it was next period. Peter watched as his classmates came out of the rooms, all stopping to stare at the most famous man in the world. The two of them walked in silence down the hallway. Peter winced as he noticed some of his classmates sneaking photos of him and the superhero, all wondering what Peter Parker was doing with Tony Stark. He didn’t blame them, he was thinking the same thing. Although... he had more of an idea. Tony was the smartest person alive so there was no way Peter was going to continue his web-slinging activities under his radar. 

Tony took Peter out of school, waving goodbye at Cindy as they walked past. Peter stared at the two interacting with a baffled facial expression clear over his face. He was lead to one of the fanciest cars he had ever seen and started to feel cautious.

“Is this a kidnapping?” Peter said, his first words to Tony as they exited the school. “Because, uh, sir- it really feels like one. I think I’d remember if I became a Stark Industries intern overnight.”

Tony stared over at the kid and barked out a quick laugh. “A kidnapping. You think I came into your school, in broad daylight, to take you out of class in front of all your friends... to kidnap you? Wow, kiddo, nice to know your opinion on me.” 

“Then... why exactly am I here?” Peter said. “If it is what I think it is then..,” 

“And what do you think this is.. Mr Parker?” Tony asked as he opened the car door for Peter to get in.

Peter looked at Tony’s hand and then back at his face. He decided to trust his Spider senses, that were not altering him of any danger, and got in. A man, also dressed in a suit, looked back at him and matched the same confused look Peter had when Tony first spoke to him. Tony jumped in the other side and gestured at Peter to continue the conversation they were just having.

“I have no idea, sir.” Peter shook his head. He didn’t want to announce his identity to the man in the driver’s seat but he knew that Tony was well aware who he actually was. 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon.” Tony smiled. “For now.. Happy let’s head back to the tower please.” 

“Tony- who is this child?” Happy asked.

“This child is called Peter Parker.” Tony said, shrugging when Happy stared at him. Happy simply shook his head and started to pull away from the parking spot they were in. Peter, who was holding his backpack close to him because he was anxious, stared out the window as the car slowly moved away from his school. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket with multiple texts which he assumed were from Ned but he didn’t have the courage to get it out of his pocket. 

“Not one for small talk, huh Pete?” Tony said after the silence had continued for 45 minutes. “Also.. that phone of yours has been going off for like 30 minutes so... are you going to answer it?” 

“Well, um, I thought it would be rude to take my phone out. Um..,” Peter mumbled, his hands fumbling to get his phone out. The backpack in his lap fell to the floor and Tony smirked as he saw the red and blue suit peaking out from underneath the suit. It really was a surprise nobody else had found this kid out. “It’s my friend. Uh. Wondering where I am. Should I tell him I’m being kidnapped?” 

“Back on that, are we?” Tony said and watched how the kid’s lips curled up into a small smile. “Oh. You’re messing with me.” 

“I-I am, uh, is that okay? I didn’t want to cross a line, sir. I just wanted to make a little joke so.” 

“Peter. That’s perfectly fine.” 

Peter looked down to his shoes and let a big grin fall over his face. He was in the back of Tony Stark’s car with the man himself sat directly next to him, making jokes with him. If someone told his 10 year old self this was happening then he’d probably would have exploded on the spot. Getting his phone out, he chuckled a little at the hundreds of texts he’d gotten from his best friend. He replied to Ned, filling him in in the situation but also telling him he had no idea what was going on himself. 

They arrived at the tower around 20 minutes later. Peter got of the car and felt a little overwhelmed at the sight of the tower in front of him. People were coming in and out and all of them glanced over at them as Tony stepped out also. Tony placed an arm around the kid and looked up at his creation. 

“Impressive. Isn’t it, Spidey?” Tony whispered in the kid’s ear, making sure no-one else heard. 

Peter nodded. His brain took a little while to catch up so he didn’t fully realise what Tony said until a few seconds later. His head looked over at Tony and his eyes went wide. “That’s no- I’m not. You’ve got the wrong guy.” 

“Hmm, have I? I think you’re forgetting who you’re speaking to right now. Come on, kiddo. Let’s go speak upstairs.” Tony said, dropping his arm. He took the kid through the building with them. He stopped a few times to speak to a few of his employees and Peter was surprised to see that he knew everyone’s names. They got into an elevator and his AI, who Peter knew to be FRIDAY, told them that they’d arrive up in the penthouse in only a little while.

“So. What should I call you? Peter or Spider-boy?” Peter didn’t answer Tony’s question. Instead, he was tapping his fingers anxiously against his knees and was trying to stop himself from panicking. “Hmm. Perhaps.. underoos. Especially in that onesie you wear.” 

“It’s Spiderman.” Peter mumbled. “And it’s not a onesie..” He crossed his arms as the lift started to go a little faster. “Uh.. Mr Stark.” Peter said, interrupting Tony before he could reply to the last thing he said. “Why am I really here? I get that you’ve found out who I am but that still doesn’t explain why I’m here.” 

“One, I wanted to see if you were okay. Two, I have some people who’d like to meet you. Three, you seem smart and I like smart people.” Tony said. “Also.. I have a conscience and that means I don’t let little kids fight crime in their pyjamas. The internship is real. We’ll be making a new suit for you.” 

Peter let the ‘little kid’ comment slide as he got too excited. “Seriously?! You’re going to let me work in one of your labs?! That’s so cool Mr Stark!” His eyes sparkled. “I’m okay! My leg has healed already! Who wants to meet me? Wow- this is such a good day.” 

“This is the most you’ve spoken to me all day.” Tony shook his head with a grin. The lift came up to a close, the doors opening to the biggest room Peter had ever seen. The kid walked out with a huge grin on his face which faltered when he saw Clint Barton staring at him with Nate in his arms. Peter stopped, looked back at Tony, and then back at Clint. 

“Mr Peter!” Nate shouted, getting out of his father’s arms. He ran to Peter and wrapped his arms around the teenager’s leg. “It’s really you! I thought I’d never meet you again!”

“Yeah.. it’s me,” Peter smiled a little. He waited for the kid to let go. Kneeling down on the floor next to the child, he ruffled the boy’s hair. “I didn’t think I’d you see you again either. How are you doing? I hope you haven’t been doing any secret spy training like we spoke about.”

Tony walked over to Clint, who was staring at Peter with his eyes glossed over with tears. “Is that really him?” He whispered. Tony nodded. “God, he’s so young. 15? He’s barely older than Coop.” 

“What’s that in your hand?” Peter asked Nate. He had heard all of the adult’s conversation but decided to ignore them for now. 

“Oh!” Nate got excited. “Daddy told me that you’d be coming with Mr Stark so I wanted to make you a thank you card for saving me.” 

Peter slowly took the crumpled piece of paper out of the little one’s hand. He looked down and saw the crayon drawing of his suit. The drawing of him was carrying a little boy on his back with Peter assumed to be Nate. There were people laid down on the floor, the bad men. Inside of the card, when Peter opened it, was writing that looked messy but it warmed his heart. 

‘Dear Mr Peter-

Thank you for saving my life!! You are so cool.

Love from Nate’ 

It was a small message. Nothing about it should’ve been emotional but Peter felt a wetness on his cheek. A small tear. Nate was watching him with his wide eyes. The next thing he knew, Clint Barton was wrapping his arms around him. Peter was crying into an avengers shoulder in Tony Stark’s penthouse. He didn’t know if this was real life.

“Mr Stark?” Nate whispered. He grabbed the billionaire’s hand, more specifically one of his index fingers, and looked up at him with worry evident over his face. “Is Peter okay? He is crying.” 

“Yeah, buddy.” Tony smiled. “He’s crying happy tears because your card was so awesome.” 

“Really?” Nate gasped.

“Really.” Tony nodded.

Clint pulled away from hugging Peter and ruffled the kid’s curls. “I can never thank you enough for what you did for Nate.”

“Just doing what I do.. Mr Barton, sir.” Peter whispered.

Laura Barton came around the corner. She saw Peter and immediately brought the kid into another hug. Peter had stopped crying now and hugged back with a small smile on his face. He usually never got recognition for saving people so to be thanked and hugged made him feel appreciated. 

“You’re Spiderman?” Laura said. “Oh, honey. You’re so young. Do your parents know about this?” 

“Um. Uh, my parents are gone.” Peter sighed. “They died when I was young. I live with my Aunt. She doesn’t know about, uh, this whole thing. I don’t want her to know. I don’t want to put her in any danger.”

“Well, then.” Tony said. “You’ll be reporting to me if you are ever in danger from now on. I’m not having you dying from something that could be prevented from letting an adult know. You promise me that, okay?” 

“Wait. What?” Peter asked. “I- I why? I don’t understand. I’ve been fine for months” 

“Like I said just a few minutes ago. Funnily enough, I have a conscience. One that doesn’t let me leave children to die out on the streets.” 

“But- Mr Stark!” Peter tried to argue.

“No buts- Peter. This is final.” 

“It looks like we’ve got a new father in the avengers.” Clint laughed, scooping Nate up in his arms. “I’ll let the others know.” 

“Hang on a sec-,” Tony went to argue but stopped as Clint simply said goodbye to Peter and told them they were going back down to the Avenger’s common room floor and that they should drop in later. 

“Well, uh, that’s who I wanted you to meet.” Tony said, awkwardly. He stared down at Peter and felt a protective urge fall over him when he looked into the kid’s big brown eyes. He decided, just in that moment, that he was going to keep this kid safe no matter what. “Let’s go get started on that new suit of yours, hey?” 

Peter nodded quickly. He could tell that Tony looked a little tense after Clint made the comment about him so decided not to say much as they walked down to Tony’s personal lab. 

“Woah..,” Peter whispered. “I’m so glad you took me out of gym class for this.”

“Are you saying you have enjoyed your kidnapping?” Tony teased.

“I’d give you five stars, Mr Stark!” Peter giggled. He ran over to one of Tony’s worktables and stared at the hologram. “This is SO cool. I can’t believe this is actually happening right now. Ned would be hyperventilating.” 

“Hey! Carefully around the lab, kiddo. That means your basic rules apply. No running. No running with scissors. Lab goggles and coat will stay on when we’re working at all times, okay?” Tony walked over to the kid’s side and put a pair of goggles and one of his own coats down on the table in front of them.

“I feel like I’m in science class.” Peter mumbled. He put the lab coat on and was drowned out by the size of it. Tony chuckled at the sight and before thinking it through, he took Peter’s wrist in his hand and started to roll the sleeves up for him. It felt fatherly, almost. He froze a little and knew Peter caught it and he looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something. Tony stopped him by taking his other wrist and adjusting the other sleeve.

“There. Perfect. You look all ready to start work.” Tony awkwardly patted him on the head. 

Tony sat Peter next to him and the two of them started working on a detailed plan for his next Spiderman suit. Peter was excitable. He was surprising Tony at how smart he really was, easily following the way Tony was explaining some of the ideas. They spoke and worked for hours and hours. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had someone else down in his lab and he couldn’t believe the person he liked having with him was a 15 year old vigilante. He looked over at the kid, who was focusing hard on some intricate designs and calculations for the suit, and a smile grew over his face. He liked this kid and he was going to keep him around for a long time. 

Peter glanced down at his phone for a second and his eyes went wide. “Oh shit!” 

“Language. Don’t let Steve hear you say that and don’t tell him I let you. He’ll tell me that I’m corrupting the youth.” 

“My aunt! We forgot to tell my Aunt where I am!” 

“Oh crap.” Tony laughed. “You should probably call her.” 

Tony heard the call go through and was surprised when it went through immediately. “Peter Benjamin Parker!” Tony mouthed ‘Benjamin?’ At the kid with a smirk on his face. ‘Must be angry if she’s pulling the middle name out’ he whispered, making Peter giggle. “This is NOT funny. Are you at Ned’s? It would be nice to know where you are! I’ve been worried sick!”

“Sorry May..” Peter frowned. “I forgot to say. I’m at-,”

“Then imagine my surprise when I call your school to inquire about where you were!” May interrupted. “Tony Stark, huh?! Were you going to tell me about this internship, Peter? Should I even believe you? That school is going to get a stern email from me. They should’ve never let you leave with some man without getting my permission first.” 

“May- it was Tony Stark. I think they can assume I’ll be safe...” Peter said, slowly. He loved his Aunt but when she was angry she really knew how to shout. 

“I don’t care if it was the bloody president, Peter! The school should’ve not let you leave with someone without asking me! I am your guardian and I’m the one who makes those decisions.” She paused for a second. “Now that’s out my system. Have you had a nice day? Were you down in the intern labs? Meet any nice people?” 

“Uh, no. I, uh, am working personally with Tony himself. He’s, uh, sat next to me.” Peter said.

“Next to you, huh? Could you pass the phone over?” May said, Peter could tell from her voice she was about to yell.

“She’d like to speak to you..,” Peter awkwardly pushed the phone over, although he could already hear the conversation as Peter had it on speaker.

“Hello Mrs Parker. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony said, his charismatic tone of voice coming through on the phone.

“You know exactly what we’re speaking about, Mr Stark. How dare you take my nephew out of school time to work in your laboratory WITHOUT asking me first? That is frankly inappropriate. He is MY nephew and needs to be in school. He’s is 15, ‘Mr Stark’ and I don’t appreciate the fact that he has now missed vital time in his lessons.” May ranted. 

“Wow, okay. Pepper would love you, for one.” Tony tried not to chuckle, knowing it would anger the kid’s aunt more. “I was assured that Peter would be given time to catch up,” He lied effortlessly. “And I sincerely apologise that I did not ask you. That would a lapse in judgment for me and I did not take into account that you should’ve been informed. I’ve seen your nephew work and he has got a gift. Me being me, the genius I am, was just too excited to meet someone of my calibre. In the future, I will inform you. Would you like my personal number so we can speak about Peter? I hope to keep him as my intern for as long as I can.” 

“... Yes.” May said. “I would like that. Just know this doesn’t get you out my bad books. Peter is all I have left so I don’t take lightly to anyone putting him in danger.” 

“I assure you, Mrs Parker. I’m not going to put your nephew in any intentional danger. I would like Peter to be my personal intern from now on. Would be it okay if he came over to the tower every Friday after school? My driver would pick him up so there will be no travel costs. In fact, we can talk money. All my employees get benefits and I will be compensating Peter for working here. I simply don’t believe in free labour as it just doesn’t sit right with me. We also offer free healthcare, blah, blah, blah... there’s a whole contract. I was going to get Pepper to talk the little genius through it all, is that okay?” Tony said, telling May things that Peter hadn’t even heard of. He stared at Tony and waited for May to respond.

“That sounds perfect, Tony.” May’s voice was a lot softer now. Peter had realised she had calmed down after listening to Tony’s explanation. “Thank you. I’m sure he’s very excited to be working with you.”

“He hasn’t stopped all day.” Tony laughed. “He really grows on you, though.” 

“He does. Take care of my kid, please.” May said, before hanging up.

“She’s a character, isn’t she?” Tony said, putting Peter’s phone into his pocket. 

The kid walked quickly, remembering Tony’s rules about not running, around the corner of the workbench to get a few materials for his suit. “She is. She’s very protective over me.” Peter grinned. “Should we start building it now? Oh! Can I develop an AI like yours to put in the suit? I have always wanted to make something like that! It would be so cool! Oh! I’d call her Karen and she’d-,” 

“Slow down, kiddo.” Tony laughed. He checked his watch, wincing. “Oh. You can, of course, but it’ll have to be next time. Unfortunately, I have to be a responsible adult and feed you whilst you’re here.” 

Peter slumped. “Really? But- Mr Stark, please! I really want to build this suit!” He looked up at Tony with his most convincing puppy dog eyes that always used to work on his Uncle Ben. 

Tony looked away. “Nu-uh! That stuff isn’t going to work on me, Peter. Pep would kill me if I kept you here without dinner. She hates when I do it so could you imagine what she’d think if I kept a kid down here with me? She’d be very angry. Come on. Should we order something? I could make something but I really cannot be bothered.” 

“Fine.” Peter pouted. 

They walked upstairs and Peter’s eyes went wide when most of the team was sat around the big dining room. The man he’d seen so often through TV screens at his school, Steve Rodgers, was just sat there on a chair in front of him. Dr Banner was sat next to him. Peter had read his papers when he was younger which had gotten him into science. Bucky Barnes, formally the Winter Soldier, was next to him. Peter stared. He’d wrote a history paper about that man before. Everyone in the room he had either learnt about, seen in the news or was someone he had idolised. 

“Hey guys!” Tony walked in, wrapping a protective arm around the youngest in the room. “This is Pete.” 

“And Peter is?” Steve smiled. He got up from his spot and walked over to the boy. He extended an arm for Peter to shake. When Peter took it, Steve grinned. “Don’t be so nervous, son. I’m just a super soldier.”

“Don’t be intimidating, Steven.” Tony frowned. “The kid is sensitive.”

“I am NOT! Mr Stark-,” Peter pouted. “You can’t embarrass me in front of THE avengers! That’s so mean!” Peter stared at the figure in front of him. His muscles were much bigger in real life then they were on TV, he thought. “I’m Spiderman, Mr Captain America. Apparently I wasn’t as good as hiding my identity as I thought I was. Mr Stark figured it out.” 

“You’re a kid.” Steve frowned. “Are you sure you want to be in this business? It’s tough.” 

“I know.. sir. I do, however. I got these powers a while ago and found out I could help people. I could help the little guy. The people who need protecting day to day. If I didn’t help them, who would? I couldn’t just leave it because when you can do what I do.. and you don’t... then the bad things happen because of you. I just really want to do good.” 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest thing?” Pepper broke the silence. “And you’ve made Tony leave the lab? I hope you’re going to stay, Peter.” 

Peter smiled at the CEO. He wanted to ask for her autograph to let MJ know he had met her idol but he held back, thinking it would be inappropriate. He got out of Tony’s grip and realised he was still wearing all his equipment. He took off the goggles and coat and went to hand it back to Tony. Pepper watched, thinking Tony would flinch back. Everyone in the tower knew that he didn’t like to be handed things. If someone wanted to give Tony something he’d usually make them place it down on the table before he took it. It stemmed from a history of mistrust from people. He was handed a piece of paper when his parents died and even handed info on the weapon to make when he was captured in Afghanistan. It was simply a quirk everyone was used to. Happy, Rhodey and Pepper could hand him things without question but that came from years of building up trust. Knowing all of this, Pepper was surprised when Tony took the stuff from Peter with no flinch or hesitation. Peter felt a bit tense when everyone stared at the two. 

“I was promised food.” Peter said, trying to break the silence. “Uh- what are we having?”

The food was ordered a little bit after that. Peter took his seat between Tony and Bruce and talked to Dr Banner about his theories. Bruce smiled, usually only getting to speak about his interests with Tony. When Peter didn’t understand something, Bruce or Tony would teach him. The rest of the team would watch, the information going over their heads, as Peter nodded; clearly understanding. 

“It’s about time the Spider-baby goes home, isn’t it? You’ve got school tomorrow.” Tony said after most of them had finished eating. 

Peter yawned, looking over at everyone with a frown. He didn’t want to go back yet. He loved all of today and did not want it to be over yet. “B-But Mr Stark..,” He said, sleepily. “I-I want to stay up! I can!”

Tony laughed at the kid. He stood up from his seat and picked up Peter’s backpack from behind his chair. “No, kiddo. You’re clearly tired and that scary Aunt of yours would kill me if you were out any longer and you look like you’d fall asleep as soon as you got into bed.”

“T-That’s not true..,”

“Sure.” 

Tony started to walk away. He smiled to himself when he heard Peter calling for him. A warmth came through his chest as it felt like Peter wanted him around at all times. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter got up quickly and was quickly beside him. “Where are you going?” 

“Going to get my car keys. For you. We’re going.” 

“B-But-,” Peter pouted. He looked at Tony who gave him a look and finally gave up. “Fine. But- I’m going to tell all the Avengers that you’ve betrayed me.”

“You do that, kiddo.” Tony chuckled. 

Tony chose his flashiest car. He wasn’t trying to impress Peter, no. He was just Tony Stark who drove expensive cars everywhere and having a little Spider kid in the passenger seat didn’t change that at all. He drove the car round the front and let Happy know that he had the night off. When Peter ran out the door, Steve Rodgers trailing behind him, his smile lit up. He put the window down and called the kid to hop in. 

“Goodbye Mr Captain America,” Peter saluted him, awkwardly. “It was really an honour to meet you.” 

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again, son.” Steve smiled. “You’ve got Tony wrapped around your finger. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

Peter grinned and gave the super solider a hug. He ran back down to the car and got into the passenger seat. “Woahhhh... Mr Stark! This car is SO cool! I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“I made it.” Tony winked. “When do you turn 16 Pete?”

“August!” Peter grinned. He stopped for a second and then turned to Tony who had a massive grin on his face, almost matching Peter’s. “Why do you ask Mr Stark?”

“Takes a while to build a car from scratch, kiddo. I needed to know how long I have to make your birthday present.” He said, pressing a button which started the car’s engine. He revved the engine, to not hear Peter’s reply, and the two of them were off.


End file.
